Almost Sin
by Wrenne
Summary: Just a fateful rendezvous inside the school shower room and some random stuff the writer attempted to handle. Yaoi.


**Almost Sin (Third POV)**

**A FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction**

**Warning:** This is my boldest so far. So… I dunno. I'm not an expert at it…. Hahahaha

**Summary:** Just a fateful rendezvous inside the school shower room and some random stuff the writer attempted to handle. Yaoi.

**Genre:** Yaoi/boy's love; curses

I did not reread this so I'm sorry for le grammatical errors. :(

* * *

**This is my first step.**

Matsuoka Rin trembled at the cold touch of the shower room wall against his back. Though he was wearing a sweatshirt, he could still feel the cold seeping through the fabric. However, even with the chilly wall pressed against him, he couldn't help but feel the contrasting heat Nanase Haruka is giving off as the navy blue-eyed man started to turn him around, holding his waist and pressing himself against him.

"Haru… wa – ah!"

"Rin…"

"Don't say my name so half-heartedly!"

In a swift tug he was against the wall but this time, his chest was the one facing it. Haruka seemed like he didn't mind since his hands kept on traveling over Rin's torso, until they found the erect nipples that they soon started to fondle.

It was an innocent deal to go jogging along the school to their houses so they both brought their sports attire, but then, when they were changing, it seemed like Haru changed his mind and started talking about cancelling the jog since it's too hot already. Rin didn't answer but then Haruka started to walk over to him, and yes. This is just about where we are a while ago.

Still, Rin couldn't help but let out a soft moan into which Haruka chuckled.

"Bastard…" was all the red-head could say.

Hearing no more of the rejection, Haru continued to trace kisses from Rin's jaw down to his neck until they reached his shoulders. All the time, Rin was biting his finger to keep his voice down because they are still inside the campus and they could hear people walking by the back of the shower room.

"We're still inside the campus…" Rin whispered as he trembled hard beneath Haruka. "Can't this wait until we got home?" Their breathing was heavy but Rin still managed to let out another groan.

"I… can't." He was panting, but Haru still managed to answer: "Can't… wait."

After teasing Rin's ear Haru started to pull down Rin's sweatpants, gathering a loud "No!" from Rin.

"You're seriously gonna do it here?"

"Why not?"

"But we're –" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt Haru's hands starting to travel beneath his boxer, and then slowly reaching for his length. Rin's knees started to wobble as his hands flew over the wall for support. His senses were starting to be more sensitive, especially when Haru used his thumb to rub its head.

"Damn…" Rin could almost taste his blood from how hard he was biting his finger. His eyes were shut close as Haruka continued, caressing, touching, feeling, but then a short later, those gentle hands started to stoke.

Rin let out another contained moan; he wasn't able to say the things that crossed his mind. When the need to urge made him finally cut himself, when he can't control it anymore, when he felt his teeth starting to sink into his flesh, he did come.

His heart pounding heavily and adrenaline rushing all over his system, Rin still craned his neck to look back at Haruka.

Haruka's eyes were blurry; be that as it may, he laid eyes upon the sinful skin as Rin extended his neck towards him. He felt a smile creeping up his lips, but he saw the tinge of red starting to gush from his lover's lips. Haruka let out a low growl, then slowly reached for Rin's lips so he could kiss them. The red-eyed man's moans were muffled by Haru's lips. The other could taste the blood but he felt too hazy to care. And then there was a short competition, of who could dominate. And Rin lost at once when he felt Haru gripping him tighter.

"I just did…"

"Rin…" Haruka reached for Rin's lips again, but this time, not intruding the insides of his mouth.

He was not really sure how but his blood started to travel down again, swelling against Haruka's grasp as Rin felt the other smiling as they kissed. "You're too impatient, Rin." The other commented.

Rin pulled away with a redder face, eyes avoiding Haru's. "Shut up."

Haruka repeated what he had done not too long ago as he gathered more pleasured sounds from Rin, who's apparently shaking too hard as his palms were nailed on the wall for support. Somehow this made Haru a little frustrated, because hell… sounds could never be enough!

So he decided.

Slowly, his rose tongue travelled through his swollen lips as Haru pressed his ignored erection against Rin.

Rin almost jump off in shock, but Haru held him down. "The hell Haru!?"

As he said that group of words, Rin was betrayed by his desire as he felt himself releasing again.

So Rin settled with another controlled: "Nnn…"

"Rin – " Haru started to grind his erection towards his boyfriend. _Rin is not the only impatient one here._ He said to himself as he did so.

"Wait – "

"Can't." Haru did the same thing again, and this time, he accompanied it by saying the red-head's name after, just a little distance separating his lips and the other's ears, sending indescribable tickles up and down Rin's spine.

Rin felt his face swelling, heating up again. "Haru I said I'm not yet ready!"

"But it's almost a month since we last did it." His voice rung a little and he hoped Rin didn't noticed. "I can't hold back anymore." He added, now with voice so low, almost coarse.

"But…" Rin tried to protest, but yes, it was too hard to hold back when Haru's touching him like that. "But not here! We're still at school!"

Both of Haru's hands landed on Rin's waist, while Rin was still supporting himself with both of his palms against the wall. "Don't you think it's better here? Urgh – " Haru heaved a low pant, then slowly prodded his bulge against Rin's bare back. "New environment," Rin looked back at Haru and saw him looking down at him with lustful of eyes he tried so hard to avoid. "And we could be caught anytime…"

"That's the main reason why I said to not do it here!" Rin half-shouted, collecting all the remaining self-control he has then harshly throwing his gaze back to the wall.

"But, you're feeling it too." Haru didn't stop; instead he pressed himself against Rin harder.

"Haru!" Embarrassment and nervousness made his heart pace faster; it felt like he's going to have a heart attack anytime. "And, and we still have practice…" Rin tried, afraid of losing himself in this enthralling escape.

"It's too hot outside they will cancel it."

Rin couldn't handle it anymore, Haru kept on prodding! "Haru! S-stop!"

"I, I can't – " This time, Haru stopped, but not without pressing his whole body against Rin's back, almost making the other choke with how he tight he held him. They stayed like that for a while, silence engulfing the both of them.

And then Haru slowly let him go, stopped, his chin rested on Rin's shoulder, trembling. "Rin – can I come in?"

Rin felt himself about to blow. "Wha – already!?"

"But you had already come twice and I haven't…"

"The hell's with that!?"

"Rin let me in…" Haruka slowly lifted his chin, breathing heavily, and then he touched his forehead against Rin's wing blade. "Please…"

Rin heard a rustle of sound after that, but because he felt too embarrassed, he couldn't make himself turn to see what Haru was doing.

Then he felt something nudging against his back.

"Haru!"

"Let me…"

He couldn't control his body. Rin let out a desperate plea for Haru to stop but he couldn't make himself stop him.

Because he wants it too.

This overflowing need… it's always like this when it comes to Haru.

"Haru – ah!" at last he felt himself giving up, his hand flying to land over Haru's hand that held his waist.

_How could I say no to that?_ He thought.

"Come on Rin, you're already dripping…"

And then slowly, he gave a little glance towards Haru, and saw his eyes smiling. "Whatever."

Unhurriedly, Haruka kissed Rin's nape.

* * *

Two of his fingers were moving about slowly, stretching. His eyes looking over at Rin every now and then and will always re-boil a mysterious heat that always creep up his cheeks that'll flow, flow so calmly amongst his being – for a reason he's not aware of. All Haru could think about was not letting anyone else see this side of Rin. This sweet, precious side of Rin. If this is called selfishness then he _is_ selfish.

"Nn – !" he felt himself, it was starting to hurt. Just the sight of Rin and this happens. He gave up. He couldn't hold back anymore.

Haruka started to poke himself against Rin and then slowly, pushing, pushing, though with stifled cries, pushing though it was too tight, pushing… until he's all in.

He heard a restraint gasp, and he slowly reached for Rin's hand that was nailed on the wall all this time for support, and then pressed his own hand over while the other stayed on Rin's waist.

He started, thrusting. The thump! Thump! Thump! Like an orchestra coiling with the thrusts. The thumping of their hearts slowly pacing with the thrust and thrust and thrust.

Haruka's biting his lips, treasuring the sight of Rin as he rocked beneath him, letting soft moans and groans as Haru would.

They would crash. They would crash sweetly. And then there would be silence as they slowly rest to pick up the rhythm again. They couldn't hear the gentle steps of the people passing by or the _min-min_ of the cicadas, not even the whoosh of the wind outside. They are just aware of each other's breathing, each other's pants, and the exchange of calls. In that short time they were alone. In that time they were merging fantasies and reality.

* * *

"Rin, are you okay?"

Rin gave Haruka the small rubber band he luckily found inside his sweatpants as he rummaged a while ago. "You just rammed me for three rounds of course my butt hurts! How could I be fine!?" And then Haru's palms collected the red-head's hair and slowly gather all the loose strands to tie Rin's hair back.

"Sorry." Haruka murmured as the band was caught against his lips. When he was done tying his boyfriend's hair, he slowly dragged himself over so he could sit in front of Rin, facing him.

"What?" The other asked, irritated.

Haru just smiled, then slowly closed their distance, and planted a small peck over Rin's lips. When Haru pulled away, Rin's face was all red again, and he drowned himself with the image of this cute Rin. Haru couldn't help but hug the other, thinking how lucky he is.

"Rin."

"I said not to say my name so half-heartedly." He was still scowling though.

"How should I say it... I'm just too happy…"

That was too soft but Rin heard it. "Wha – ?"

"Rin…"

The addressed clicked his tongue. "What?"

"Rin…"

"What the fuck is it you keep on saying my name!"

"Because I like the sound of your name."

"What?" he half-heartedly pushed Haru away and Haru slowly let go.

"Rin…"

"What!?"

"I love you."

_That's cute_. Haru thought. How Rin avoided Haru's gaze was more than evident.

"Nnn." Rin settled.

"Rin…" But Haru wouldn't let him go away.

"What…"

"I love you." He repeated still. Waiting.

"Yeah…"

"I love you." Waiting…

"Yeah I got it." Rin tightened his tail.

"I love you Matsuoka Rin."

A deeper shade of red. "I said 'yeah'…"

"I love you." And then he returned to Rin's back, and slowly pulled Rin so that he could rest his chin over the red-head's shoulder and hug him again.

"Stop nuzzling me…"

"I love you. Rin."

This time, Rin wasn't able to answer.

"I love you."

"…"

"Rin?"

"Yeah?"

Finally, Haru kissed the side of Rin's neck and muttered something Rin couldn't make out.

He looked at Haru's crown, then to the hands knotted and the arms caging him.

Yeah… he's not the clingy one here.

And then, finally he said:

"Yeah… I love you too. Geez…" and scratched the back of his reddening neck.

* * *

Happy new year everyone :)


End file.
